To Be A Friend
by Madam RedRose25
Summary: Stan vowed he would not get involved in anything Cartman did when they reached 7th grade. So why is he the only one in on his next plan? Will it bring the boys closer together than ever before?
1. He's up to Something Again

_**TO BE A FRIEND**_

A/N: This is my first South Park chapter fic! It is about Stan and Cartman as I do love the two together because they _can_ get along. Plus it is so hard to find anything with just those two. Cartman loves cats; Stan loves animals… funny how things work out. The boys are in 7th grade so are around 13. Enjoy!

**HE'S UP TO SOMETHING-AGAIN**

It was just another bitter cold day in South Park Colorado and currently the streets were being filled with kids of various ages for school had just ended. At the moment three boys were walking out the doors of South Park Jr. High. One boy wore a green ushanka and orange jacket, another boy wore a blue and red poof ball hat and brown jacket and the third wore an orange hood pulled over his head. The boy in green and orange- Kyle looked to the sides of the steps that lead into the school.

"What?" the boy in the poof ball hat, Stan asked.

Kyle frowned. "Where did Cartman go?"

"What do you mean?"

"He isn't here."

"He was called out of class a half hour ago remember?" Stan told him.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Do you use half your brain sometimes Stan? This is the third time this week he's been called out of class! During sixth period! Don't you find that a little odd?"

Stan groaned. "Oh my god, give it up."

Kyle turned his best friend around to face him. "Listen to me dude; he's been called out of class, sixth period, three times this week. It's Thursday, which makes Tuesday the only day he wasn't called out."

Stan looked very uninterested.

"He's up to something Stan!"

Stan just looked at his hand as if it were of any interest.

Kyle glared. "You have really gotten annoying lately you know?"

"What?"

"Cartman could be up to something and you don't care! We all know what he's capable of."

"I do care, but I don't," Stan said. "By now I would have thought you'd stop accusing him of evil schemes every time he's not at school."

"Because that's the reason ninety percent of the time," Kyle said angrily.

At that moment there was a ring coming from Stan's pocket. He answered his cell phone. "Hey. I know, I know. School. I _know_ Mom. I'm walking right now, yes, I'm almost down the street," he was saying although he hadn't moved from their spot on the steps. He rolled his eyes. "I know. Alright, see you." He put his cell away.

Kyle still looked angry.

"Look dude, I have to go home now. My mom means it when she says I have to help clean the basement _right _after school_._ I don't have time for another 'Where on Earth is Eric Cartman?' game right now," Stan told him fairly.

Kyle bunched his hands into fists as he watched Stan walk down the street for home. It had really gotten frustrating for Kyle when they had made the transition from Elementry School to Jr. High. Suddenly Stan didn't want to ponder what Cartman was up to, stating by now it was a waste of time. 'Just let him do what he wants to do, it's his ass that will get in trouble, not ours', he would keep saying. But Kyle couldn't help it, if he could prevent another disaster, another horrible trick from happening that was Cartman's doing, he'd do it. He had since they were four, why stop now?

"Really, you hardly win those arguments anyway," Stan told him one day, the first day of seventh grade.

"I do so!" Kyle argued back. This led to a fight between them that lasted only a week. Who was he kidding? He needed Stan and Stan needed him. Their fights were fine because they knew they didn't last. But he still wished he was back at his ten-year-old self and care just a little bit that Cartman was no good.

Kyle sighed as he took a seat on a step. Kenny sat next to him.

"Am I over-thinking things again Kenny? Or do you think he's up to something?"

Kenny patted Kyle's shoulder. "Don't worry Kyle, I believe you," he said, words muffled in his hood.

Truth be told Stan was wondering what Cartman was up to. He tried not to think of it though as he walked home. He knew if he thought too much on it, he might react and before he knew it, be in trouble with the police again or something. He didn't need that. He had just begun seventh grade now, starting a new chapter in his life. And part of that chapter was his vow to not get involved with Cartman's schemes if he could help it. But really… why was he being called out so often this week? Stan wished he had something to take his mind off his musings- if only he had a phone like Cartman had, one with games and music on it. No, his parents had to give him a lame-ass cell that could only be used 'for emergencies'. The only thing it could do other than call people was tell the time.

Stan was walking down the sidewalk where a few shops and businesses lay here and there between the trees, looking at his feet as he walked. Then he heard a voice. It was coming from behind the old rotten fence in front of him, and it sounded like Cartman.

"Shhh… it's okay ya guys, it's okay," the boy's voice was saying.

Stan peaked over the fence where an old building was and the plants grew wild. A fat boy in a red jacket was bending over something.

"Cartman?" Stan asked.

The large boy in front of him jumped and turned around. "Ai! Stan, what in the hell are you doin' herah?!" he cried.

"What are _you_ doing here? No one ever comes here, it's old and dangerous."

"You- you just go home or wherever you were goin' Stan!" Cartman pointed a finger at him as he tried to hide something behind him.

Stan took a step forward to see but Cartman pushed him back.

"I mean it you hippie! Stay back!"

Stan frowned. "Kyle was wondering if you were up to something, I guess he was right."

"I- I am not up to something Stan. Just go!"

"Why? Is it something illegal?"

"_No_," Cartman spat.

"You're doing drugs aren't you? You make all this big talk to anyone who will listen how you'll be the first to try drugs in class but c'mon… it's the beginning of October, school _just_ stared," Stan rolled his eyes.

"For your information dickface I am not doin' no drugs!" Cartman said angrily.

"Than what is it? C'mon, I wanna know."

"You can't know."

"Oh?"

"Just leave me alone Stan!" Cartman cried, poking him hard in the face.

"Fine. I'll just tell your mom then why you weren't in sixth period again," Stan said simply. He turned around to leave when Cartman held him back.

"Wait… wait…" there was a look of real restraint and worry in Cartman's face. He gritted his teeth. "I'll have to tell someone sooner or later… and you're the best person who should know…"

"Know what?"

Cartman sighed but motioned for Stan to follow him. He showed him a box. Curiously, Stan peaked inside. Inside were three little kittens, crying helplessly.

"Kittens?"

Cartman sighed. "I- I found them yesterday. There mom didn't seem to be with them. They're still so little…"

"Cartman…" Stan said, worriedly.

"And- and that's not all…" with what looked to be even more of a power-struggle, Cartman pulled Stan over and through some of the trees and thick roots in the ground of the abandoned area. Both boys struggled to get over a large bush before Stan saw what Cartman was really hiding.

Cats. Dozens and dozens of cats of all shapes and sizes wandering across the ground. Many were dirty; others looked old and even dying. A huge white cat sat on an old trash bin cleaning herself, cats looked down upon the human boys from the tree overhead. Several were on the remains of the small building that once stood here almost twenty years ago. Stan must have guessed at least forty or so cats resigned here. He saw a black cat stroll past and, after noticing him, rubbed its head on his leg. Stan could see bald spots on the poor creature. He could feel his heart breaking.

"I've been looking after them all this week," Cartman explained as he scratched a calico behind the ears. "On the way home from the taco factory Sunday, I ran into these guys. I spotted this calico here walking and followed her here. She was dirty so I figured she was a missing cat or didn't have a home or something…"

Stan just looked at him in disbelief.

"I've been coming around as often as I could since then with food for them. I couldn't just leave them here! They need somebody, and nobody will understand!" this was one of the very rare times Stan saw something beside greed in the fat boy's eyes.

"I understand," Stan told him.

Cartman didn't say something smart back. He just gave him a heavy look. "I knew you would dude."

Stan was the residential animal lover in the group. Everyone knew he had a weakness when it came to animals of all kinds (except snakes). He would do anything to make sure an animal was safe. And his parents took note on that- for his tenth birthday they gave him the best present ever- a tabby kitten that he named Basha. It was even better than the huge party he had with his friends at the Dino-Rama Amusement Park. Now that he had a cat of his own, the site of dozens in an abandoned area without a home really hit him hard.

"I don't want you thinking I'm some pussy like you are Stan, caring about these cats," Cartman told him accusingly.

"I don't think you are. I know the only living thing you have a heart for is cats," Stan said seriously.

Cartman glared at him some more before turning back to the felines. Stan bent down to pick up a small red tabby. "So what about the kittens in the box?"

"I don't know how old they are but it doesn't seem like they belong to any of the cats here. I found them two streets down."

Stan could feel his cell phone vibrate in his pocket but he ignored it. The two boys didn't say much for a while but Stan helped Cartman throw out some dry food he had packed in his backpack. The cats came running and crying and hissing over the freebee. The boys stood back to watch them eat.

"We have to do something Cartman," Stan finally said, eyes still on the cats.

"We aren't telling anyone, you here me Stan?!" Cartman said roughly. "It was hard enough looking after all those cats by myself without anyone noticing years ago when they were banned."

"I know, I don't think anyone should know either. But we have to come up with a plan."

"What?"

"Look, I have to go before I get in trouble with my mom. But first thing Saturday morning, you come to my house and we think up something okay?"

"What about tomorrow?"

"You can't keep coming here day after day, everyone is suspicious dumbass," Stan hissed.

"Alright, alright," Cartman rolled his eyes.

"We better go then."

"C'mon dude, just a little"-

"_Now_," Stan snapped.

Cartman turned to the cats. "We'll be back in a couple days you guys. Don't die on us okay?"

The trees shook and it grew colder. Stan wrapped his arms around his jacket. "C'mon dude, we'd better bail."

Together the boys left the abandoned area of cats. With a shake of his head, wondering how _he_ had gotten himself into something of Cartman's after his vow, Stan hurried home.

Hope you liked chapter one. Please leave me reviews! Thanks.

_Magical love: Rose March 21, 2010_


	2. Suspicious Minds

**SUSPICIOUS MINDS**

Stan was too busy thinking about what he had just witnessed that he ran into a pair of legs when he walked into the front door of his house. He looked up to see his mother looking angry.

"Stanley, where on earth were you?!" was the first thing Sharon asked.

"Oh. On my way home."

"It does not take you over an hour to walk home from school. I called you two more times but you didn't pick up!"

"Sorry," Stan shrugged.

"Sorry is not an answer. Where were you?"

"Um… Kyle's." that was always the first option when it came to lying to his parents.

Sharon crossed her arms. "You knew you had to help me with the basement and you still willingly disobeyed, again. I want you to drop off your backpack in your room and help- now." She pointed a finger to the door of the basement.

Stan rolled his eyes. "But"-

"Or no TV tonight," she added.

Hands in fists, Stan walked upstairs, cursing to himself.

"Stupid basement… doesn't even _need_ to be cleaned. That's Dad's chore. Goddamnit…"

That night Stan was busy trying to get the last of his history homework together when his cell rang. It was Kyle.

"Dude, sorry I got you into trouble earlier," was the first thing he said.

"Yeah yeah…" earlier Kyle had called the house wondering where Stan was. This led to Sharon finding out that her son was not at his best friend's house after school in the first place and he was now grounded with no TV for the weekend for lying.

"Well?" Kyle asked.

"Well what?" Stan said annoyed.

"Where were you?"

"Oh, um, nowhere."

"Nowhere?"

"…yeah."

"So when I called your house a couple hours ago, you were nowhere?"

"Why does it matter?" Stan spat. Getting in trouble with his mom and now having to dig out info to Kyle was not what he wanted right now.

"No reason, just wanted to know if you still needed help with history."

"Oh. No."

"You've been bugging me all week but I can help you know."

"Really, I'm fine," Stan said heavily. He felt something rub against his leg. He bent down to see his cat Basha looking up at him. He scooped her into his arms and hugged her.

"Stan? Stan? Hello?" Stan shook his head as Kyle's voice echoed through the phone.

"Huh?"

"Are you sure you're okay dude? You sound funny."

"I'm just annoyed right now okay? Listen, I have homework left to do and I don't need help. Bye." With that he hung up.

"Mew?" Basha called.

Stan looked into her green eyes and sighed. "You have no idea how lucky you are girl."

Lunch the next day was an uncomfortable affair. At the lunch table Kyle did not take his eyes off Cartman for one minute.

"What do you want?" Cartman finally spat.

Kyle took a bite of his sandwich before answering. "What were you doing yesterday?"

Cartman glared. "Ai! Who said I was doing anything?"

"You've been taken out of class in sixth period three times this week! What gives?"

"I'm not doing anything alright?!"

"C'mon Kyle, maybe Eric's telling the truth," Butters, who was sitting next to Stan, said with a smile on his face as he ate his apple.

"Shut-up Butters, you wouldn't know," Kyle told him.

"Guys, really, who cares?" Stan said.

Kyle blinked. "Who cares? I care Stan!" he finished his milk before glaring back at Cartman. "I know you're up to something Cartman and I'm going to figure out what it is and put a stop to it!"

"And what makes you think you're going to stop anything Jew?" Cartman challenged.

"Aha! You just admitted you're up to something!"

Stan rubbed his eyes as he sat between Cartman and Butters.

"Kyle, maybe, just this once, he's not doing anything bad. Maybe," Stan tried to reason.

Kyle looked at the black-haired boy now. "Do you know what he's doing Stan?"

"What? Of course not. I just want a peaceful lunch for once, damn."

Kyle got up from the lunch table. "Fine, don't care. But when I do find something you're going to wish you put a stop to it too." With that Kyle left the cafeteria.

Stan let out a deep sigh. Butters meanwhile continued to smile.

"Hey Stan, want your apple?"

Stan looked at the surprise bagged lunch he bought at school that day. He handed it over. "Go ahead, can't eat it anyway."

"Thanks Stan! See- see you in English then," Butters smiled and took the green apple and walked off.

Cartman faced Stan, fists cracking. "You didn't tell that nosy Jew anything did you?!"

"No!"

"Because if so"-

"Well, why can't Kyle know?" Stan shrugged.

"He'll only laugh when he finds out what I've been doing that's why! I told you dude, you're the only one who understands," Cartman said the last part quietly.

"Well, maybe I can hint at Kyle what's been going on. Convince him you're not doing something stupid. Maybe then he'll lay off your case," Stan suggested.

Cartman took hold of Stan's collar. "You tell him anything and I'll add on another year for your braces!" his fist neared Stan's mouth.

Stan didn't flinch. He knew Cartman was all talk and no balls and in almost nine years had not hit his face. "Fine, I won't tell him anything. Shit dude, calm down."

Stan was woken up early Saturday morning by the sound of something hitting his window. He peaked outside only to be hit in the head with a rock.

"Ow!" he cried. "Cartman!"

Cartman stood outside; a pile of stones in his hand, laughing that he had hit Stan. "Hhahahahaha! I hit you in the head! Square in the forehead!"

Stan growled. "Hold on a minute, let me let you in…"

A couple minutes later Cartman stood inside Stan's bedroom.

"Sure you aren't pulling my leg or anything? You really want to help?" Stan first asked the fat boy.

"Of course I want to help dumbass! It was my idea in the first place!"

"Alright, let's see here…" Stan took out a notebook and sat at his desk. "First things first- we cannot see the cats every day or people will be suspicious."

"Yeah yeah," Cartman rolled his eyes.

Stan made a makeshift chart on the paper. "Okay, today is Saturday. We didn't see them Friday so I guess it will be alright to check up on them today. So let's have- Saturday be the first official day we see them."

"Agreed."

"So if we see them Saturday… my guess is the next okay day will be- Tuesday."

"Tuesday? Stan, that's like, three days away."

"Do you want people to know what we're doing or not?" Stan glared.

"Fine, Tuesday."

Stan wrote that down. "And so- Thursday will be the third day we see them. Yes. Okay, so if we see them this afternoon then we should see them Tuesday morning, then Thursday after school. I don't see anything suspicious about that do you?"

Cartman looked at what Stan had written. "How do we make sure the Jew doesn't find out?"

Stan glared. "By simply trusting me I won't tell him."

"Pff, like I can trust you won't tell _Kahl_ anything? You told him it was us who broke the beaver dam that flooded Beaverton years ago, remember?"

"Well"-

"And that it was us who put the dead rat in Mr. Straters coffee last year."

"He already knew"-

"And every other fucking thing since we were four! Why should I trust you know _Stan_?"

"Because I care about those cats just as much as you do dickface! I don't know about you but if I tell Kyle, he could tell my parents and I'd be dead. Having one cat is okay but if they knew I was feeding a shitload of stray cats, many that are crawling in fleas and rabies and disease- they'd have my head."

Cartman took a long while to study Stan's words over. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I dunno Stan…"

"Are we in this together or not?" Stan took hold of Cartman's shirt.

"We are," Cartman said defensively.

"Then this schedule looks okay?"

"Yeah. Now I was thinking... on the Thursdays we will be checking up on them after school, we should tell everyone we're studying together alright?"

"What? Who the hell will believe that?"

"They'll believe what I tell them to believe," Cartman threatened.

"We've never 'studied' together before in our life after what happened in fifth grade... Plus you suck at school."

"So do you hippie! And it was not my fault our science project exploded alright?!"

"At least I can get grades higher than a D," Stan glared.

"Well then what will we tell everyone Stan if you're so smart?"

Stan opened his mouth to speak but at that moment his door opened and Sharon stood there looking surprised but quickly glared.

"I thought I heard voices. Stanley, what is Eric doing here?"

"Um, you know, homework," Stan stammered.

"First you lie about being at Kyle's now you're sneaking friends in. Eric, please leave so I can have a word with my son."

Cartman looked at Stan who looked back helplessly. "Well, you know, um, I agree with- it. Good luck dude." And he left.

"What are you doing up?" Stan asked his mother.

"I'm a light sleeper," she noted but then sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. "Stan, is something bothering you?"

"What?" he was taken aback by the question.

"It just seems as if you have been getting in trouble more often over the past few months. I was wondering if there was a reason behind it."

"I dunno."

"I don't want to accuse you of doing something if there is a reason behind it. Is it because you've had a fallen out with Kyle?"

"We made up weeks ago."

"Butters?"

"Naw, we're cool."

"Any of your other friends?"

"I'm cool with all of them."

"Your sister didn't do anything did she?" Sharon's brow furrowed.

"Not this time. Really Mom, nothing's up."

"There must be a reason why it seems as if I have been scolding you far more often lately. I know, it's because you have braces now isn't it? Sweetie, I'm sorry but you know I can't do anything about that"-

"Mom, I'm fine. If anything, being asked twenty questions is bothering me," Stan rolled his eyes.

Sharon got off from his bed. "Well then I want an explanation as to what Eric was doing in your bedroom at seven in the morning on a Saturday."

"I told you, homework."

"The only one who helps you on homework is Kyle and, on occasion, Butters."

Stan stood up now. "Mom, can you just- pretend this never happened?"

"Why would I do that Stanley?"

"Well, because… it's not a big deal."

"Usually when you tell me something isn't a big deal it ends up being the complete opposite."

Stan wanted to tell his mom what he was up to, he did. He was sure she would do something if he told her he and Cartman found a load of stray cats. She knew how he loved animals; she wouldn't punish him for it. But he also knew she would freak out if she found out, think he would be bringing in fleas which would attack on innocent Basha. She would also have him tested for rabies right then and there. No, for now, it was best he didn't tell anyone.

Stan sighed. "Alright Mom, if you must know…Cartman and I had plans to come up with another brilliant prank to pull on Mr. Straters."

"What?" Sharon gasped.

"We wanted to meet up early in the morning and have it be really secretive. Knowing Kyle he'd rat us out so it had to be a time when he wouldn't be over."

"Stanley Marsh! Mr. Straters isn't your teacher anymore, why do you have to continue to pester the poor man?"

Stan shrugged. "Because it's easy?"

Sharon frowned. "Nonetheless, it is something that will only lead you into more trouble. But thank-you for telling the truth. Since you didn't actually do anything yet, I suppose I won't punish you. Now keep quiet and try to stay out of trouble today."

With that, Sharon left the room. Stan's stomach bubbled with guilt now. He didn't know how much lying he could keep up with before he spilt the beans. He was too honest of a person. Trying to keep it out of his mind, Stan went back to sleep.

The guilt in Stan's mind heightened when he had to lie to his parents hours later and tell them he was going to hang out with Butters at Stark's Pond. If he had told them he was hanging with Cartman they wouldn't allow it after what he told Sharon earlier. Stan just hoped as he walked to Cartman's, that he wasn't going to get Butters in trouble now. He had become good friends with him a few years ago and knew he didn't deserve to be grounded yet again. He knocked on Cartman's front door. Cartman stood on the other side.

"Ready dude?" Stan asked.

"Got the extra food and everything, plus some catnip. Mr. Kitty goes haywire with it so I think it's safe she stays away from anymore," Cartman explained as he slung his backpack over his shoulders.

"I just went down to the pet shop and bought little bottles for those kittens you found in the box. I also have special milk for them that should help if they don't have a mom," Stan told him, indicating his backpack.

Cartman shifted his eyes where Stan was.

"What?"

"Making sure no good –for- nothing Jews are behind you," Cartman's eyes narrowed.

"Kyle doesn't know a thing! Now let's go before I'm in even more trouble," Stan said through gritted teeth.

"Ha, did your mom blow a gasket when she found me in your room?" Cartman chuckled as they began their walk to the abandoned yard of cats.

"No but she was pretty pissed. Next time don't come over at seven AM on a Saturday," Stan told him roughly.

"Next time don't let me in asshole."

Stan growled and decided to not say anything back. After a twenty minute walk they reached the cats. They wasted no time handing out dry food and Stan took up one of the little kittens in the box and began to bottle-feed it.

"That makes you look so gay," Cartman commented.

"Shut-up fastass!" Stan bit back. He looked around. "So all these cats are strays I take it? I wonder why they decided to stay here."

"One probably found another then some began fucking other cats so the population grew," Cartman shrugged and he stroked the same calico he had two days ago.

"I wonder if any of them have an ID. People might have lost a cat and not know they're in this alley here."

The boys stayed with the cats for almost an hour before deciding it was best to head back home.

"We should bring extra blankets or something next time," Cartman told Stan as he closed his backpack. "I'm afraid those little kittens might freeze to death soon."

"We'll think of something," Stan said confidently.

Cartman looked at him. He shuffled his foot in the snow. "Stan, this will make me really sound gay, even gayer than the things you and Kahl say"-

Stan rolled his eyes.

"But- I'm- I'm glad you're helping me. There I said it!"

Stan looked surprised but gave a carefree smile. "No problem dude. You're right; I'm the only other person who would understand. Now let's go."

They said good-bye to the many cats before walking back. After meeting at Cartman's place Stan hurried down the street to his house before he would be in any more trouble. He was too late. When he opened his front door he saw Butters standing there with his mom and dad, who both looked equally as angry.

"Mind telling us what you were up to this time?" Sharon asked, arms crossed.

"God Damnit," Stan cursed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

_Hope you liked chapter two. Please do leave reviews, they make my day. Thanks!_

_Tomboy 24/7: I close out all my fics with the comment 'magical love,' since I write Harry Potter fics as well._

_Magical love: Rose, March 26, 2010_


	3. What We've Gotta Do

**WHAT WE'VE GOTTA DO**

Stan sighed as he shut the front door behind him to face his parents. He blinked, preparing himself for more scolding.

"A very interesting thing happened this afternoon Stanley," Sharon began. "Butters showed up here asking if you wanted to hang out with him today. Of course you can assume I was a little confused by this as you told us you were already with him."

Butters gave Stan a nervous look. "I- I'm not tryin' to get you in trouble Stan. I was just wonderin'…"

Sharon looked at Butters. "Butters, would you mind going back home right now? We need a word with Stan."

"Uuuhh, sure." He gave Stan a shrug and a nervous wave before leaving.

"Listen Mom, it's not what you think"- was the first words out of Stan's mouth.

"Oh? Then what was it?"

"Yeah, where were you Stan?" Randy demanded.

"Cartman's," Stan rolled his eyes.

His parents looked angry.

"I didn't want to tell you for this very reason. After what I said this morning- about plotting to do something with Mr. Straters with Cartman again, I knew you wouldn't allow me over his house this weakened. But I still went."

Sharon huffed. "Well, thank-you for telling me the truth Stanley but you're still in trouble."

"You didn't do anything yet did you?" Randy gasped.

"No, we were just planning still."

"Well go to your room Mister!" Randy said, pointing upstairs.

"No TV next week," Sharon added as Stan began to ascend the stairs.

"What? Goddamnit…" Stan cursed and slammed his bedroom door behind him.

He growled as he sank onto his bed and kicked off his shoes. He was sick and tired of getting in trouble for things that weren't even true. For lying; which he hated. He hated when others lied to him so it didn't make him feel any better to do the same to everyone as well. And all at the expense of Cartman- _again_. But it was for a good reason he had to remind himself. He just wished he knew what Cartman was telling his mom and wished his own would be a suck-up to him now and again. But his mom was too smart. He would just have to be one step ahead of her for once.

School was an annoying affair come Monday. Kyle was still looking at Cartman suspiciously, and even gave Stan a few looks during the day. Cartman was looking a bit nervous as well but exploded at anyone who dare ask him what was wrong. Butters couldn't help but feel guilty for getting Stan in trouble over the weekend.

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble Stan," he told him over lunch.

"It doesn't matter," Stan huffed.

"I was just wonderin' if you wanted to hang out you know? Well I uh- thought you might like to come over since my parents finally trust me home alone," Butters continued.

"Really Butters, it doesn't matter," Stan, playing around with the crust on his sandwich.

Kyle stared at his best friend. "What did you get in trouble for Stan?"

"Who cares? I just am alright?" Stan snapped.

"Does it have anything to do with"-

"For Pete's sake will you lay off my case for once? Will you stop nosing in our fucking business?" Stan yelled.

Kyle got defensive too. "Hey, I just want to make sure that"-

"Nobody is up to anything Kyle so stop asking!"

"If you weren't then"-

"Let it _go_!" Stan cried again. He sighed and packed up his bag. "I'm going to the library; finish up my paper for English…"

"I thought you already finished it," Kyle reminded.

Stan didn't answer; he just gathered the rest of his lunch back in his bag and went off. Cartman blinked but didn't say anything; he just finished his lunch quickly before leaving too. Kyle turned desperately to Butters.

"Butters, do you think they're up to something?" he asked eyes wide.

"What? Naw, Eric is always actin' like that and well, I guess Stan is just having a- a rough time right now."

"Really?"

"Well uh- he's been snapping at everyone and been short-tempered since school started."

Kyle grumbled into his yogurt. Meanwhile at the library, Cartman had caught up with Stan who was making corrections to his assignment for English next period.

"What do you want?" Stan asked him roughly.

"Way to play it cool dude. You want our cover blown?!" Cartman said in a hushed tone.

"_Me_? I wasn't the one who told Mrs. Peters to fuck off first period!"

"That's unrelated Stan."

Stan rolled his eyes.

"I'm allowed to blow up; I've been doing it for years. You're the rational one in the group Stan. If people start to see you loosing your cool they'll really know something' up."

"Shh!" hissed the librarian up front.

Stan sighed and said quietly, "Look dude, I think we're taking this too far. We have to tell someone before something drastic happens."

Cartman looked shocked. "I thought your parents would flip if they found out."

"Maybe but- I can't keep lying to them much longer and it's only been a week."

"Well you're going to have to Stan!" Cartman spat.

"I can't keep coming up with excuses as to why I was doing this and why I was doing that. My mom is already suspicious, I can't lie to her anymore," Stan said heavily.

"Shhh!" the librarian said again.

Cartman looked a little frightened now. "But they don't understand Stan. That's why we haven't told anyone remember? They might exterminate the cats once they find out they're strays."

"Well… maybe they won't. I mean, there's a possibility right?" Stan shrugged.

"They're crawling in fleas and rabies and who knows what else asshole. They'll kill them for sure."

Stan checked the clock hanging in the library. "Look, the bell's about to ring, we'll talk later."

"I thought you were grounded."

"I can still talk online."

"Alright fine."

There wasn't much to talk about. Both boys quickly agreed they would just keep up with their schedule until they could actually do something. They kept at it all week, but Stan was given a surprise when Cartman didn't answer his door Saturday morning. Figuring he was already at the abandoned area already, Stan hurried off. He was right; Cartman was currently bent over the box that held the little kittens they first found a week ago.

"Dude, you didn't tell me you'd be here early," Stan told him.

He saw Cartman's shoulders rise and fall and heard a sigh. "Something happened Stan and I'm afraid you're not going to like it."

Stan frowned. "What? What do you mean?"

He heard Cartman sigh again before turning around. In his hand was one of the kittens- not moving. Stan moved closer.

"He was like this when I got here. He's dead."

Stan felt a painful lump form in his throat. "Are- are you sure?" he choked out.

Cartman nodded. "Hasn't moved once."

The cold air around his eyes was fierce but he knew that wasn't the reason they were stinging.

"We can't keep them here much longer Stan, more of them might die."

Stan looked into the box where the remaining two kittens were crying. Stan stroked them briefly before standing up straight. "We have to take them."

"What?"

"We have to, you're right, they'll die."

"Stan, both your mom _and_ my mom will kill us for sure," Cartman said, eyes wide.

"I don't care, this is a matter of life and death, not- being grounded or not," Stan said firmly.

"And what the hell are we going to do with them asshole?" Cartman demanded.

Stan picked up the two kittens and handed the black and white one to the fat boy. "We each take one home with us. Look after them there."

"_What_?"

"They'll die if we leave them here! They're the youngest of all the other cats here, they aren't as strong. We still don't know where their mom is and I'm sure we never will. There aren't any other kittens around so I don't think any of the other females will play the mom role for them. Plus it might cause them to become sicker; we don't know what's wrong with any of them"-

"Alright, alright, I get your point," Cartman rolled his eyes.

"We just have to hide them from our parents, for a while," Stan said uneasily.

"Who knows how long that will last?"

"We have to try," Stan said determinedly. "C'mon, let's give the other cats the dry food and get back home. My parents still think I'm in bed."

They handed out several scoopfuls of dry food to the cats around the old building before coming back to the front.

"What should we do with this guy?" Cartman asked, holding the dead kitten again.

Stan sighed. "Bury it- away from here. The other cats might find him and- dig him up or something." The thought made Stan shudder.

"I'll do it," Cartman offered.

"Right. Well, let's get these guys home," Stan said, snuggling the brown tabby in his coat.

Cartman nodded and together, they hurried back to Bonanza Street. Stan breathed a sigh of relief when he walked inside his house and found out no one was awake yet. He quickly tip-toed into his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He placed the male tabby on his bed and bit his lip, wondering what to do next for a moment before wrapping him in a hand towel hanging over his bedpost and feeding him from one of the tiny milk bottles. It didn't take long for his own cat Basha to blink her sleepy eyes and hop onto his bed and come sniffing around.

"Shhh girl, whatever happens, Mom and Dad can't find out alright?" Stan told her.

"Mew?"

"I know. Don't hurt him, he's still a kitten."

His heart leapt a beat when he heard a knock on his door suddenly and his dad's voice. "Stan? Wake up, Mom's about to make breakfast."

Stan swallowed. "Um- o- okay Dad."

He heard his footsteps leave outside his door and breathed another sigh of relief that he didn't come into his room. He began looking around for a place to keep the stray kitten. He found a shoebox and emptied the hundreds of baseball cards inside and after making sure the kitten was warm in the towel, placed him inside his closest and went downstairs.

Sharon looked at him when he took his seat in the dining room. "Are you going out somewhere today Stanley?"

"Huh?"

"Your clothes," she nodded at him.

Stan mentally cursed himself that he didn't take off his shoes or jacket when he came back home. "Um, yeah. The mall."

"Oh, alright. Need a ride?"

"Um, yeah," he said quickly. Any extra time he could have his mom out of the house and not discover the kitten the better.

"Should I pick Kyle up as well?"

Stan rubbed the back of his neck, not looking at her. "Um, no, he's going to meet me there."

"Hey, the mall sounds like a fun idea, let's all go," Randy smiled.

Shelley, who was also at the table rolled her eyes.

Stan was smiling now. If his whole family wasn't home… "Yeah, yeah, let's do that. Great idea Dad!"

"Randy, how many times do I have to tell you not to include yourself in everything the boys do?" Sharon glared.

"No, it's fine Mom. I mean- Kyle said he might not even go. A family outing at the mall, it's great," Stan grinned.

Sharon raised an eyebrow. "You're almost thirteen and you think it's still a good idea for us to go to the mall with you?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you're my family. It's good to- do stuff together," Stan closed his lips quickly before she became too suspicious.

Sharon opened her mouth but Randy stepped in. "Then it's settled. The Marshes are off to the mall today! Which is great, I've been meaning to check out that new Glow in the Dark shop! Did you know they have"-

"Belts that glow in the dark, yes, you've told me a hundred times," Sharon rolled her eyes.

"Nick showed me his last week. I've gotta get me one of those bad boys," Randy smiled.

An hour later Stan was saved from any suspicion from the kitten in his closet by a family outing to the mall. His parents had to force Shelley to go with them practically.

"This is so _lame_," she complained in the back seat.

"This is going to be fun Shelley; I can get you a cool glowing notebook for school!" Randy exclaimed happily.

She groaned and covered her face. Stan pretended to have a good time at the mall with his family but his mind kept wondering back to the small animal in his bedroom. Was he okay? How long would he be able to stay there until the preteen boy who put him there could do anything else? It was difficult to not avoid his mom's eyes the two hours they were out. After everything that had happened to him over the years she had become much more aware of his emotions and body language and could rightfully guess pretty much anything that was on his mind. Her blue eyes gazed upon his several times when they were eating ice cream in the food court but she never asked anything. Finally they were headed home. Stan felt anxious and gripped his jeans the whole ride there.

When they arrived Stan raced off upstairs while his dad began complaining.

"How could they not have had any glow-in-the-dark belts left?! How?"

"It's October Dad, maybe people want to use them for their Halloween costumes," Shelley noted with a smile before going to her room too.

Stan's heart leapt to his throat when he saw his bedroom door opened. He had closed it when they left. Biting his lip, he walked inside and his chest tightened more- his closet door was opened- something else he made sure to close. He darted his eyes around before shutting his door. Why were they opened? How could they be if he was the last one out of the house? He did the first logical thing- check in his closet. The shoebox was there but the kitten was not.

"Shit, shit shit shit," Stan said over and over again.

He saw a striped gray tail twitch under his bed. He pulled Basha out. She looked mischievous. He then understood.

"God Damnit Basha! You're too clever for your own good!" his cat could open doors herself which was highly annoying to everyone in the home. She had obviously opened his bedroom and closet door when they were out. He set her on his bed. "Where is the kitten Basha?"

She blinked. He began to panic and look around his room but could not find him. If he was missing… who knows where he might end up? Stan had to act fast. He threw open his door and began to search.

_Finally a chapter 3! Had dreaded writer's block. I hope you liked it. Please, please review! Thanks._

_Magical love: Rose, April 18, 2010_


	4. Your Best and Worst Decision

**YOUR BEST AND WORST DECISION**

Stan decided to check in the bathroom first since it was right across from his bedroom. He frantically checked in the tub, trashcan and toilet when he suddenly heard a scream. He hurried into Shelley's room to find her cowering in the corner.

"Wait Shelley- don't! Don't hurt him!" were the first words out of Stan's mouth.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What's going on here?" Sharon asked and she and Randy stood by the door of their daughter's room.

"There's a bug on the wall!" Shelley cried, pointing.

"Huh?" Stan stood back as Randy killed the bug.

"If there's one thing I cannot stand it's _bugs_. And you little pest in my room!" she flicked Stan.

"Sorry, damn…" he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief though that his sister had not spotted the kitten. As soon as their parents went downstairs again, Stan resumed his search. He ran into his parents' bedroom, praying they wouldn't come back up again. Then he saw him- a furry brown striped ball near the nightstand. "There you are!" he scooped the kitten back in his jacket and went to his room and slammed the door. He placed the feline on his bed and checked him over. Stan let out a relieved sigh.

"You're lucky kitty, really really lucky. How did you end up all the way down there?" he fed it from the tiny bottle again before securing him in the shoebox in his closet.

Kyle however was not taking his suspicions about Stan and Cartman lightly. As the days went by he became more and more aware of their actions until finally on Thursday he couldn't take it anymore and had to take action, but he couldn't do it alone. He informed Butters of his plans Thursday morning before school but the blond was not too keen on interfering.

"Gee, I don't know Kyle," Butters rubbed his hands together.

"Look, I noticed they both showed up late to school last Tuesday and this Tuesday. And they both were 'busy' Thursday after school last week. If they are today as well, I'll notice a pattern," Kyle told Butters as he showed what he had written down.

"Well uhh, Stan's r-right Kyle. Maybe you should just- forget about it? They aren't hurtin' no one."

"How do you know?"

Butters tapped his chin. "Well huh- Stan's not hurtin' no one."

"Hey assholes, what's up?" was Cartman's greeting suddenly. Stan followed behind him.

"Hello Cartman, Stan," Kyle said casually. "Off for another day of school hm?"

Stan rolled his eyes. "Let's just go, Mrs. Peters always finds an excuse to yell at us," Stan spoke of his and Cartman's first period algebra teacher.

Butters looked nervously at Kyle and his other friends before letting out a squeak and racing into the school. Kyle looked at the other two as well before following. He really wished he wasn't already in geometry or he could keep an eye out for his best friend and the fatass that morning. He was going to make sure they were always within sight today, he made sure of it.

Both Stan and Kyle's relationship had changed with Cartman over the years. While Stan took the 'don't get involved in his schemes' approach, Kyle remained firm to stopping Cartman at all costs. With Stan and Cartman, things had gotten quieter, even slightly better between them since Stan decided to ignore him more often. The boys could get along great if they were talking about football or baseball or video games. Kyle and Cartman's relationship only got worse. They hadn't been real friends for a good few years by now, but by the age of thirteen, they had officially called it off- in writing. It was only okay to see the other if the other was hanging out with Stan or Kenny or Butters. Otherwise, their paths shouldn't cross. But Kyle had broken that promise very quickly when he heard that Cartman planned on stealing an autographed pro football from Token Black's house. Kyle had to put a stop to it and thus, pissed Cartman off more often than not.

"It's my life and I'll do what I want you ratty Jew!" Cartman spat.

"You can't just steal things from other people's house!"

"Are Stan or Kenny or Butters around? Let me see… nope. So stay out of my business or I'll call the cops!" Cartman threatened.

Kyle shuddered as he thought of that fat boy during first period. He knew he'd regret it if Cartman saw him butting into his business again, but he hated knowing that he was getting away with something. If he could, just _possibly_ stop something from happening… as soon as school ended Kyle made sure he caught up with the others in the front as always. He could tell Stan and Cartman wanted to leave as soon as possible but he wasn't going to allow it.

"Hey you guys, have any plans today?" Kyle asked.

"Er- no. Just going home," Stan shrugged.

"Yeah, me too," Cartman agreed.

"Wanna hang out?"

"We have a lot of homework," Cartman stated.

Stan glared at him. Everyone knew Cartman could care less about homework.

"Well, maybe I could help you guys," Kyle offered casually.

"We don't need you showing off your smarts to us again douchebag!" Cartman retorted.

Stan elbowed him. "Not now Kyle. We're both pretty busy. We'd better be going. See you tomorrow I guess."

Kyle blinked. "Oh, alright then. See you." He took a seat on one of the steps to the school and pulled out a book and pretended to read. Sure enough, minutes later he saw Stan and Cartman ride up the street on their bikes. He put his book back in his backpack and got on his own bike and followed behind them at a safe distance.

"Stan- Stan- wait"- Cartman was soon panting.

Stan rolled his eyes and braked and turned around. "Hurry up fatboy, before someone sees!"

Kyle stood behind a tree as he listened.

"I'm not used- to riding my bike."

"I can tell," Stan remarked.

"Ay! We may be on the same side now but that won't stop me from kicking you in the nuts!"

"Whatever, just try to keep up." Stan put his foot back on the pedal and went off again.

"Goddamnit," Cartman drew in one last breath before pumping after his much lighter friend.

Kyle peaked from behind the tree before riding after them again. Every time he sensed them stopping, Kyle was quick to hide from view. And they stopped a lot for Cartman complained several more times that his legs were aching and he had to take a sip from his water bottle. Stan gritted his teeth in anger for the last time.

"Just go off okay? I'll meet up with you," Stan told him.

"Why?"

"Because you're taking too slow. I want to make sure you get there first before me, you know the place better."

Cartman raised a brow.

"My phone is vibrating, I need to take the call," Stan took out his cell from his pocket.

"Alright, fine." With one last sip of water Cartman was off.

Stan watched him turn the corner and out of sight. Stan stood in the same spot for a while, arms behind his back. "You can come out now," he said simply.

Kyle frowned. What was going on?

Stan didn't move. "I said you can come out now Kyle."

Kyle froze in his spot behind the dumpster. Stan's brows furrowed and he turned around. "I know you're here Kyle so might as well man up and show yourself!"

Slowly, Kyle came out from behind the dumpster. Stan marched over to him.

"I knew it! I knew you were following us!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were following us! I thought I heard someone behind us on Morgan Street and I could have sworn I saw your bike peaking from behind that bush by the pet store!"

"What? But"- Kyle looked down at his bike.

"You're the only one with a green bike in school with a fucking Dreidel sticker on it!" Stan yelled.

Kyle growled.

"What the fuck are you doing, following us?" Stan demanded.

"I- well I- I had to Stan! I have to know what's going on!"

"You're my best friend, I'm supposed to trust you, and you can't even get your damn nose out of my business!"

"Not when Cartman is involved!" Kyle said fiercely back.

"Give-it-_up_!"

Kyle could practically smell the turkey sandwich on Stan's breath that he had for lunch, he was that close.

"Haven't you realized by now that the only thing that happens when Cartman is involved is you getting in trouble? Or have you not seen that these past eight years?"

"Haven't you realized that whenever the dick does something someone gets hurt or is in danger or is completely innocent?" Kyle argued back.

Stan glared at him. "Why would I be doing anything with him if it was really that horrible? Think about it Kyle."

Kyle's fists shook in anger.

"I know he's the world's worst- everything, but this time"-

"Yes?" Kyle prompted him.

Stan shook his head. "Nothing." He got back on his bike.

"But Stan"-

"Just get out of it Kyle. I don't want to tell you now anyway."

"What?"

"I obviously can't trust you to do the smallest things. Just go home."

"Stan"-

"_Go_," Stan spat. "And don't follow."

Kyle watched Stan turn the corner and out of sight too. He could kick himself. It sounded as if Stan might have told him what he was doing but he had to blow it. Maybe he did have to give it up. Stan was right, if he was involved, it couldn't be horrible right? But years and years of hanging around Cartman didn't convince him much at all. Glumly, he turned the other direction and went home.

"What took you so long?" Cartman asked Stan when he finally showed up.

"Nothing," Stan muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, let's just feed them alright?" Stan took out a box of cat food from his backpack and began tossing it out.

Cartman watched him for a minute before doing the same. "How's the kitten?"

"The one I took? Fine, for now. He went missing for a while over the weekend but I was able to find him before my family did. Yours?"

"She's fine too. Keep her in my room, she'll be safe there. Mom doesn't like coming in it now, it's so messy."

Stan smirked. "My mom says the same thing about mine. Think my kitten will be fine there too."

The boys were quiet the remainder of the time before they ran out of food for the cats and paid enough attention for them that day.

"Well, think we should go," Stan stated.

"Yeah," Cartman agreed.

They blinked at each other before hopping onto their bikes. It was weird in a way to be doing something together like this and no one else knowing a thing about it. What was weirder was they were getting along. Not having anything else to say, they biked back home. Stan breathed a sigh of relief when he found the brown tabby kitten safe in his closet when he arrived home. As far as he could tell, no one else knew he was in there. He didn't know how long he would be able to keep the kitten a secret but for now, all he could do was feed him and take care of him until he had an answer.

Meanwhile, Kyle was angrily pacing his room. He felt like such an idiot, a complete ass. Trust Stan to notice anything and everything, yet again. Who was he kidding? You couldn't keep a secret from him if you tried. Following him had been a very stupid idea. Kyle finally stopped walking back and forth and sat on his bed and sighed. Perhaps Stan was right; it was time to give it up. It sounded so easy, so simple. Maybe to the black-haired boy, but not to Kyle. That's where the differences between the two friends were drawn. While Stan dwelled about all the bad things that happened to him half the time, he was still able to let the little things go. While Kyle never wallowed away in life's bumps, he could not let something go by him without trying to stop it if he could. And if those things made him angry… he was likely to stay angry for a while. But perhaps, this was it. This was a sign to stop trying to save the world from Cartman. Stan had told him time and time again he usually never came out on top.

Kyle reached from under his bed and pulled out a picture. It was of the four boys, Stan, Cartman, Kenny, and himself during Halloween when they were ten. It was a really fun night, almost as fun as Stan's tenth birthday. Mr. and Mrs. Marsh had outdone themselves at the Halloween party at their house and the boys were allowed to trick-or-treat wherever they wanted, alone for the first time. They had gotten the greatest haul of candy ever. He looked at Stan, dressed as a rotten corpse, Kenny simply went as a ghost since it was cheapest, he was a dead cowboy, and Cartman- the 'Ultimate Bounty Hunter', who rid the world of hippies and Jews. He had filled himself up on all the green jell-o at the party, and purposely spilled punch down his front, causing him to have to trick-or-treat with a huge red stain on his shirt. And had swiped some of his candy when his back was turned for two seconds. He had also egged his window late that night as an added 'Halloween treat.'

Kyle stared into that smiling face of fatass. His cold, evil eyes. His deep, black heart. Kyle's fists shook with rage and he tore out Cartman from the picture and ripped it into pieces. He was home alone so he was able to go downstairs and light it on fire in the fire place.

"It's over. I don't care anymore, it's over Eric Cartman." And he knew, he would no longer deal with that boy ever again. He knew he no longer cared. That stupid paper they had signed was finally going to be in effect, and the first thing he could do was apologize to Stan.

Stan's heart leapt when he heard a knock on his door and his mom telling him Kyle had come over. He hurriedly placed the kitten back in the shoebox then shut it up in his closet before opening his bedroom door.

"Oh, hey dude," Stan said simply.

Kyle sighed. "Can I come in?"

Stan peered over his shoulder. "Um, do- do you have to?"

"Well, I guess not. I just wanted to tell you something."

Stan bit his lip for a second then sighed. "Fine, make it quick."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did earlier. It was stupid and I was wrong."

Stan couldn't help but smirk. "Why so quick to become gay with me yet again?"

Kyle glared. "Because I know it was stupid. I- I think I finally realized what you've been telling me for years. I think I'm finally ready to give up the past, give up anything and everything Cartman has ever said or done to me. I know what you mean now; I shouldn't meddle into his business. Nothing good will ever come from it."

Stan placed a hand on the taller boy's shoulder. "You've made a great breakthrough dude."

"Yeah, I think so."

Stan sat on his bed. "So now what? You want me to help you burn all the Cartman memories in your life like you were dating or something?"

"No, that's too gay."

Stan chuckled.

Kyle exhaled. "Look, whatever it is he's doing- and you're obviously a part of it- I don't care. Just do it. Whatever happens happens. I don't care about him. I never have. And I mean it this time, for all our sakes, I will not let Cartman's stupidity run my life."

"Well, that's good to hear dude."

Kyle looked around Stan's room. "Damn dude, what happened here? Did a tornado wreck havoc or something?"

"Pfff, at least it looks like a twelve-going-on-thirteen's bedroom. Yours looks like your mom cleans it every day."

Kyle kicked aside two empty soda cans on the floor and socked Stan. "Dumbass. I just like things neat."

Stan cast a glance at his closet again. "Well, if that's all you had to tell me… good for you. And er- I guess I'll drop what you did earlier. But I have stuff to do."

"Like clean?"

"Ha."

"Study?"

"Double ha."

Kyle gave Stan one last questionable look, but forced himself not to think on it before heading back home. As he walked back, he thought: It may not have seemed like a big deal on the outside, but Kyle knew how important it was that he would no longer be nosing into business that concerned Cartman. It almost did feel like he was 'breaking up with him for good', but this felt better than any break-up. It felt great to know he no longer cared and would no longer get in trouble. Because really, everything in his life he had gotten in trouble for concerned that fat boy one way or another. But if Stan didn't want to stop whatever he was doing with him, it no longer mattered. It was a good end of the day after all.

_I hope you liked the chap. It took on a different side that I wasn't thinking about, that being Kyle. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming!_

_Magical love: Rose May 4, 2010_


	5. Times Like These

**TIMES LIKE THESE**

**A/N**: _I couldn't quite find the best spot to split this chapter so it is one nice, long one. Enjoy!_

School the next day was a lot better on all the boys' parts. Lunch was 'normal' again, if not better. Kyle did not question Cartman once, in fact, he barely acknowledged he was there. Cartman had been doing that for a while now so he didn't bother trying to provoke another fight.

"Hey, you- you guys wanna come over to my house after school today?" Butters asked his friends with a smile.

"Sure," Stan said as he finished up his pudding cup.

"Since my parents trust me to stay home alone now… we should hang out now."

"Does that mean we can finally play that new Haunted Amusement Park game you got for your birthday?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. My cousin finally gave- gave it back to me yesterday."

"Sweet, I'm totally there," Cartman noted.

Spending Friday afternoon with his friends was the perfect thing Stan needed after the stress that was of 7th grade. This would be his first time really 'relaxing' since school started. It had been a really nice evening too. Things were, well, calm for once. Of course since there were five boys over and only four controllers for the video game things were a bit chaotic at times. Kenny refused to give up a controller since he stated he was too poor for any video games and Cartman forced Butters off his controller three minutes in since the game was his and he could play it 'any time' he wanted.

"This is so _cool_," Stan beamed as he moved his zombie character about in the Roller Derby Round.

"You better ask for it for your birthday since gay wad doesn't know how to share with his friends," Cartman said, speaking of Butters.

Butters rubbed his hands together. "I'm- I'm sorry I didn't ask you guys over sooner. I'm a bad friend."

"Yeah well, you haven't really changed since preschool have you?" Cartman continued.

"No. My parents tell me that all the time…" Butters said sadly.

"Cartman, really," Stan said, tongue between his teeth.

"Picking on Butters isn't fun anymore since you two became closer," Cartman whined.

Before Stan knew it, it was after dinner. That's when he remembered he had to get home. Not for his dinner but for the hidden cat in his closet. If his mom finally was brave enough to enter his room to clean it herself like she kept saying she would…

"I gotta get home," Stan said quickly.

"Aww, already? My mom was makin' spaghetti if you wanna stay," Butters told him.

"No, it's time for dinner at my house. I didn't even tell my parents I'd be here."

"Er- yeah. I gotta get home too," Cartman seemed to know why Stan had to leave and he had the same reasons.

Kyle bit his tongue, wanting to shout out that Cartman missing dinner was like a crime but didn't. Stan and Cartman got on their bikes and peddled off home. Stan didn't greet his family when he walked in the front door. He just ran up to his bedroom and checked on the kitten in his closet. His room was still a mess; apparently Sharon didn't brave it just yet.

"Sorry I'm late kitten. I completely forgot about you," Stan told the brown kitten as he fed it some wet cat food. He had started him on it the other day.

"Where were you?" Randy asked when Stan finally came downstairs for dinner.

"Butters' house. Had to play his new video game. So, what's for dinner?" he asked pleasantly.

Sharon gave him a look but placed some pizza in front of him and no one inquired anything else to him.

Tuesday morning had Stan knocking repeatedly on Cartman's front door. He kept checking the time on his cell and was impatiently tapping his foot.

"C'mon fatass, what's taking you so long?" he shivered in the frosty air.

Cartman finally opened the door, rubbing his eyes. "What? What?"

"Dickwad, it's already 7:30!" were the first words out of Stan's mouth.

"So?"

"So? We were supposed to feed the cats before school like we do every Tuesday morning fuckface," Stan said through gritted teeth.

Cartman stood there for a moment to ponder this before cursing. "Damnit! This is what I get when my mom decides to have it off with another man Monday night!"

"What?"

"She left me home alone. Guess I really can't wake myself up. _Fuck_!" Cartman kicked his door.

"Now we don't have time if we wanna make it to school! Is it that hard to wake up from an alarm clock or something?"

Cartman chose not to answer. "Well, I guess we just have to feed them after school."

"Can't, I have a doctor's appointment after school."

"What? You little pussy, this is important!" Cartman raged.

"Yeah well I've begged my mom the last few days to call off the appointment but it's no good," Stan said heavily.

"So now what?"

Stan thought for a second before answering. "We'll just see them after school tomorrow. It'll be fine."

"Fine. Fucking whore of a mother, can't even wake up her own son earlier than usual…" Cartman muttered as he slammed the door to get ready for school.

Stan waited for him for a while before the two hurried off to school together. Cartman bugged Stan about seeing the cats whenever he could all day. When school ended he pulled him to the side so no one would hear.

"Why can't I just feed them and get back?"

"Because I have the food at my house and you don't have enough money to buy more," Stan told him.

"Well just run to your house real quick and get it then I'll go myself."

"Can't, my mom's already here," Stan nodded to the red SUV parked in front of the school.

Cartman cursed.

"Why does it matter? It's just one day away."

"We've been on the same schedule for almost three weeks now, that's why, prick."

The boys were at the SUV now. Sharon poked her head out the window. "Stan? Hurry along, Dr. Davies can't wait up," she told him.

Stan put his face near the fat boy's. "Do not- whatever you do- do _not_ break into my house just to find some cat food, got that?"

"Oh, whatever dude," Cartman rolled his eyes.

"Because this time my dad _will_ kill you."

"Yeah, yeah."

Stan bore his eyes into Cartman's for a second before hopping into the passenger's seat of the SUV and driving off. Cartman told himself he was over-reacting about the cats and agreed with his hippie friend that they could wait until after school tomorrow instead.

Wednesday came by with the same lie the boys have been using for two and a half weeks now. They were going to 'study' together at Cartman's. Of course, with Cartman's mom being the way she was she didn't even take notice they were never there after school. Stan had brought along five dollars worth of more cat food for the cats with some birthday money that had come in the mail yesterday. He and Cartman hopped on their bikes once again after school and peddled to the old abandoned shop that boasted home to several stray cats. They handed out the usual fistfuls of food to everyone and petting those they knew were friendly enough.

"Stan! Stan! Get over here!" Cartman called some twenty feet away.

Stan got off the stump he was sitting on and petting a happy tuxedo cat to see what Cartman wanted.

"What?"

"Look what I found."

Stan peered over some tall grass and saw an orange tabby lying on the ground.

"Looks like she's hurt…" Stan noted, taking in her tail which was obviously broken and the beat-up state in her face.

"I know. Maybe a car hit her or something."

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is really getting serious Cartman; I don't know how long we can keep this up. The longer we wait, the more chances other cats will be injured or something."

Cartman blinked. "So, what do we do? My mom may not notice a lot but she'll defiantly know if I bring home an injured cat."

Stan took a step closer to the cat.

"Be careful dude, she looks pretty agitated."

"I'm fine."

"Really dude, you better not touch her. She looks like a feral cat."

"Oh how can you tell?" Stan spat.

"Trust me Stan, I know these things," Cartman said in his usual smart-ass way.

Stan knelt next to the cat and held out his hand. She sniffed it.

"Probably smells the food on it," Cartman said behind his skinner friend.

"Hey girl, how are you?" Stan asked her with a grin. The cat sniffed his fingers again and began to lick them. Stan smiled wider. She retreated to lick her paw. Stan scooted over closer to take a look at her tail.

"Be careful," Cartman warned.

Stan touched her tail slightly and next thing he knew his face was stinging. The cat got to her feet and her back was arched.

"You dumbass, you know you can't move an injured cat, they'll kill you," Cartman noted.

Stan placed a hand to his smarting cheek. "Oww… god _damn_. I'm only trying to help girl…shit that stings…"

He scooted over again and felt another sharp swipe, this time at his arm.

"Really dude, I thought I was labeled the idiot," Cartman retorted.

"I wanna see if she's hurt anywhere else," Stan told him.

"And if she is? We can't do anything about it. C'mon, let's go home."

Stan frowned at the orange tabby that was on her feet, fur at an end. Stan got up and came back to kneel by her again, this time his hand held a small amount of cat food in it. Obviously the scent of food was hard to resist to a homeless animal so she came sniffing around again. Stan jerked his hand slightly and she bit into it, between his thumb and first finger and would not let go.

"Ahh! Shit dude! Get it off!" Stan cried, trying to shake her.

Cartman turned around when he heard his friend yell.

"Ay! Get your filthy mouth off him you rat!" Cartman tried to pull the cat's teeth out but she sank in deeper. Cartman was finally able to shake her loose.

Stan stepped back on wobbly legs, cradling his right arm. But Cartman wasn't through. He picked up a rock and tried to aim it at the cat but it only peeved her more.

"Stay away from him! You- you little donkey bitch!"

The cat hissed and charged at him, biting into his leg. Stan leapt forward and kicked her off.

"That cat is fucking mental!" Cartman cried.

"Are- are you okay?" Stan asked the fatter of the two.

Cartman shook his leg, it was paining him. "I dunno… you?"

Stan looked at his hand- it was bleeding freely. "I dunno either."

Cartman looked too shocked for words.

"Dude- we- we have to go home- now. We were just bit- that cat could- could be infected with something," Stan said, eyes wide with fright.

This made Cartman shake his head. "What? But- our moms will find out"-

"It's better than having rabies I'm sure. We- we have to go."

In times like this Cartman really hated life, when he knew that no matter what he did, he was not going to enjoy the consequences.

It was the late afternoon that Wednesday and Liane Cartman was currently over at the Marsh house for she was discussing Stan's birthday, Saturday, with Sharon. Both women jumped when the front door banged open and their sons ran in.

"Stanley!" Sharon gasped, taking in her son's state.

"Eric, what happened?" Liane asked, seeing that he was covered in scratches as well and limping.

"Oh my goodness, sweetie, what happened?" Sharon asked as she spotted her son's bleeding hand.

Stan and Cartman gave each other the same worried look. They knew it was time to spill the beans.

"A cat- attacked us," Stan answered.

"A cat? Like what? A tiger?" Liane asked.

"No, not a fucking _tiger_ Mom, it was- a feral one I think," Cartman spat.

"_Feral_?" both women's eyes grew wide with fright.

"How on earth did a feral cat hurt you?"

Stan looked down, avoiding his mother's eyes. "We- we've been, well we've been…"

"We've been taking care of homeless cats," Cartman said for him.

Stan looked up, surprised he had told them the truth.

"Homeless? For how long?" Sharon asked.

"Almost three weeks…" Stan mumbled.

"What?" Sharon gasped.

The boys knew they were in deep shit now. But it didn't end there…

"Hey Sharon, you'll never guess what I found walking around upstairs," Randy's voice called as he descended the stairs.

Stan's stomach dropped like a stone: in his hands was the brown tabby kitten he had been keeping in his closet. He must not have closed his bedroom door all the way or something.

"What on earth-? How did a kitten get in"- Sharon's voice trailed and her head turned around in the direction of their child. "Stanley, do you have any idea how this kitten got in the house?"

Stan's head hung even lower.

"Stanley Marsh, answer me this instant," Sharon demanded.

"I- he- it- it was one of the abandoned cats we found…"

Liane rubbed her chin. "You know, I could have sworn I spotted a little animal in the house the other day, too. I went to grab a box of Halloween decorations from the attic and could have sworn I saw something crawling up there."

Eric was the one looking guilty now. The attic was no longer a good hiding place.

Sharon did not know what to say or do next. Her eyes went back and forth from the kitten in her husband's hands, the guilty faces of the two boys next to her and at their injuries. This made her stop and shake her head and rub her eyes.

"First things first- we are taking you boys to the hospital- now."

Stan's head shot up. "What? Why?"

"You've been bitten by a feral cat Stanley! You could have rabies!"

"But Mom"-

"You're right Sharon. Eric, you have to go too," Liane stared.

"What? That's bullcrap," Cartman argued.

"Mom, please, it's just a bite…" even though he would be thirteen in days Stan still hated going to the hospital.

"Randy, put that kitten in the basement," Sharon ordered.

"I hope it didn't bring in any fleas. You're going to be very sorry if Basha and Sparky get fleas Stan," Randy told his son before going down to the basement.

"We'll deal with your punishment later. What's important now is to get you boys treated. A feral cat, what's next?" Sharon moaned to herself and led Stan out the door. All three adults and both boys hoped into the Marsh SUV and sped off to the Hell's Pass Hospital.

Stan could not look Cartman in the eye on the drive to the hospital. He just continued to cradle his injured hand (with a towel around it to catch the blood that was still flowing), and stare at his feet. Cartman seemed to know it was best not to say anything too. He just hoped this ordeal would be done with soon. He felt he deserved a break since he had actually told the truth for once. Stan however couldn't feel any worse. Not only was his hand burning but he would surely get one of his worst punishments yet, all this, three days before his birthday.

The boys waited in the waiting room of the hospital with their parents, waiting to be called in. Stan tried to remain focused, tell himself everything was going to be okay. They did not have rabies, they did not. _But it was a wild cat, it could be infected with anything_, a voice said in the back of his head. Stan groaned and sank in the chair he was sitting in.

"Eric Cartman? We're ready for you now," spoke a female.

Cartman and Stan shared the same nervous look as he was led down the hall with his mother and a nurse. A minute later another nurse called Stan in. He walked down the bright hallway with his parents behind him.

"In here dear," smiled the nurse and they were led into a room with several beds and curtains dividing them. The brunette nurse wrapped a curtain around them and turned around. "Take a seat Stanley."

Stan took a seat on the bed. His parents stood by, both not saying a word. The nurse took a hold of Stan's bleeding hand.

"Have you had the wound cleaned yet?" she asked.

Sharon pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh my god… no. Oh no, I had so much on my mind I didn't even think of doing that… oh no…"

"It's alright Mrs. Marsh, I can do it now."

Stan had his hand thoroughly cleaned under the sink and patted dry. For the first time he could see the bite- four deep puncture wounds shown between his thumb and first finger- two on top, two on the bottom. The nurse looked it over and it dripped blood at the touch again. She wrapped it in a layer of gauze before taking his temperate, heartbeat, breathing, and blood pressure.

"The doctor will be in shortly," she told them after she was finished and walked out.

Randy finally spoke up, arms waving around dramatically as usual. "I cannot believe you Stanley; you've been taking care of stray cats for almost three weeks? What were you thinking? They could have any number of diseases! God!"

"I couldn't just let them die!" Stan shot.

"Sometimes I think you take this 'love of animals' thing too far Stan! Sometimes you just need to let nature take its course!"

Stan's eyes went wide for a moment before he glared hard at his father. Cartman was right; no one would understand why they did it. The pre-teen decided to not say another word, getting his dad worked up was never a good idea. Sharon however seemed to let go some of her anger and stood by Stan, rubbing his arm in comfort. Stan knew the bite and the threat of rabies was worrying her. Ten minutes later a new face popped behind the curtain- a middle-aged man with thin brown hair, glasses and a kind smile. He introduced himself as Dr. Tyman.

"Hello everyone. Seems like another animal bite hm? Well I don't want you to worry, everything will be fine."

Stan rolled his eyes; nothing in his life was ever simply 'fine.' The doctor looked over the wound and had Stan move his fingers around for him.

"Good, doesn't seem to be any damage to any nerves or broken bones. I don't think a cat can bite hard enough to break a bone huh?" he smiled at Stan. Stan didn't return it. "Now, you say the cat was wild?"

Stan drew in a deep breath. "I'm sure of it. Of- of all the cats my friend and I were looking after, this one seemed the most agitated."

"I see. And did you receive these scratches from the same cat as well?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Stan's hand was throbbing so much, he almost forgot about his scratches.

"Well, of course we have to take it into account that, as a feral cat she might indeed be infected with rabies. The chances aren't as high as it would be if, say, he was bitten by a raccoon or something. However, we still need to take all the necessary precautions, just to be safe."

"How will you know if the cat had rabies or not?" Randy asked.

Dr. Tyman glanced at Stan for a moment before answering. "We have to find the cat first. Once we do, well, we'll test the brain tissue. The only way to do that is to kill the animal."

"No!" Stan stood on the bed. "No! You can't!"

"Stanley, please," Randy said through gritted teeth, trying to force him down.

"_No_! You can't do that!"

"You have to excuse our son here, he- he really likes animals," Randy sighed as he was able to force Stan on his bottom again.

"I don't care if I did something stupid! I don't care if I have rabies or not. You can't kill the cat!" Stan said, throat getting tight.

Dr. Tyman gave a look at the Marshes.

Sharon bit her lip and began to rub Stan's arm again. "Is there any other way to test the cat?"

"There- is another way."

Stan's head shot up.

"They can quarantine the cat for ten days. If it does not show any signs of rabies then it is not infected."

A smile formed on Stan's face.

"But that's the problem: we don't have the cat."

Stan looked at his parents and at the doctor. He knew what they wanted from him.

"Stanley, where are these cats you and Eric have been looking after?" Sharon asked carefully.

Stan drew in a breath. "If I tell you, you have to promise me you won't kill them all."

"Stan, this is about testing a cat to see if you have rabies or not. This is important," Randy grunted.

Stan glared at him again. "I told you- I don't care if I have rabies, I'm not letting you guys kill a bunch of innocent creatures. And if Cartman has any heart for them he is saying the same thing at this very moment too."

Sharon sighed. "Alright, we promise we won't hurt the cats, honey. We'll just find the one who attacked you boys and quarantine it, alright?"

"She had a broken tail. We think she might have been run over by a car or something."

"Well… well, the vet will be able to take care of it, I'm sure."

Stan looked at his mother then at the other two. He decided to tell them the location.

"Thank-you Stanley. I will tell Animal Control first thing tomorrow. In the mean time, we still do not know if you have rabies or not. The only option you have really is rabies shots," the doctor continued.

Stan swallowed. "R- Rabies shots?"

"Who knows how long it will take to find the animal. If we wait any longer it might be too late for you."

Stan shifted uncomfortably. "I- don't have a choice?"

"I'm afraid not son."

"How many shots will he need?" Sharon asked.

"I think the first one we should start is a tetanus shot. He had his last one when he was six I take it? There could be all sorts of germs in that bit of his. After, I'll start the rabies. He will need two tonight, then another in three days, another on day seven and finally on day fourteen."

"That's- that's a lot of shots in two weeks," Stan squeaked. One of the reasons he hates hospitals was because of needles. He hated them. One of his nicknames- 'pussy', really did fit him well for this very reason.

"I'm sorry son but you don't really have a choice." The doctor stood. "I'll get them, I'll be back soon."

"This sucks _ass_!" Stan complained. "I have to spend my birthday getting a shot. What the fuck?"

"You should have thought of that before you decided to take care of stray cats huh?" Randy continued.

Stan gritted his teeth in frustration. He could feel his stomach doing summersaults when he saw Dr. Tyman walk in with three injections in his hand.

"Oh Jesus…" he moaned.

It wasn't fair, he already had to get a few shots before he started seventh grade weeks ago, this wasn't fair at all. He cried out when the first one hit his left arm.

"Going to make it?" Randy joked.

That remained to be seen- he had to get the next one near the bite in his hand, and it stung horribly - he didn't mind holding onto his mom's hand for something to squeeze. After the third shot he had his hand properly bandaged, his scratches cleaned and was free to go.

"We'll inform you right away when we find the cat. See you Saturday, Stanley," Dr. Tyman smiled.

The Marshes met up with the Cartmans in the waiting room. Cartman hurried over to Stan.

"Did you tell them where the cats are?" he demanded.

Stan looked up. "I had to."

Cartman looked at him.

"They have to know if the cat had rabies or not. I had to tell them. Don't worry, they promised they wouldn't hurt them, just find the cat."

Cartman let out a breath. "I told too. They wouldn't lie to us and hurt them behind our backs."

"After all these years my parents know better than to lie to me," Stan said bitterly.

"They said they would have to kill the cat to test it for rabies."

"You didn't let them did you?" Stan cried.

"Hell no douchebag! I demanded they didn't touch her, even if she did attack us. They started me on rabies shots, you?"

Stan glared. "Yes. I have to come back on my own birthday to get another."

Cartman laughed as they headed out to the Marsh vehicle. "Did you wuss out?"

"I just want to forget this whole day and get to bed."

Cartman chortled some more but the haggard and annoyed look on his friend's face made him stop. Liane and Eric drove home once they got to the Marshes. Sharon was just about to go out and grab some fast food for dinner but Stan declined, all he wanted to do was go to bed. But he had a question for his parents before he went upstairs.

"Um, Mom? Dad? What- what are you going to do about you know, the kitten?"

Sharon and Randy shared a look.

"If you really think we're going to let you keep it, after what just happened…" Randy trailed.

Stan looked at his feet. "Well, well I sorta thought…"

"You can't keep him Stanley, it could belong to someone else," Sharon stated.

"He doesn't!" Stan said immediately. "Cartman found him and two other kittens in a box on the sidewalk. Their mom was missing. They were all so tiny. If someone really does own those cats, well, they can't like them too much if they left them on the street in the snow."

His parents looked at each other again.

"You still can't keep him son," Randy said.

"Why not?" Stan whined.

"He could have fleas! You can't just keep some animal found on the street! No, first thing tomorrow morning, I'm going to take him to the animal shelter, have them deal with it," Randy said firmly.

"But- but I've been taking care of him for practically two weeks! I've grown close to him, his personality. And I know he's gotten to know me too," Stan continued.

"You already have a cat Stan! And a dog! And we allowed you to keep those two turtles you found last year for a month. You don't need anymore pets!" Randy said.

"But I want"-

"The answer is 'no' Stanley! If anything, you need to worry about how we're going to punish you for what you did."

"I was doing something _good_!"

"Stanley, this is not up for debate," Randy said strictly. He wasn't usually the one who dealt with disciplining his kids but what his son had gotten himself into was one time too many.

"God! I _hate_ you! I don't care about my birthday! Just cancel any of your stupid plans!" Stan screamed and ran into his room and slammed the door.

Randy was about to catch his son by his arm before he went up but Sharon held him back.

"Just leave him alone Randy. He's had a rough day."

"He said he hates me!" he argued.

"Kids say that to their parents all the time. Shelley's been saying that since she was five. It doesn't mean anything."

"What has gotten into him lately? He's been a brat for two months straight now," he said heavily.

"Dr. Davies said it's just stress."

"Stress from what? He's twelve."

"He just got braces, he just started seventh grade, having six different teachers to deal with each day, homework, friends… Leave him be. I'm going to feed that kitten in the basement. You try and find a carrier or something so we can take him to the shelter tomorrow," Sharon said flatly and went down to the basement.

Stan could not remember having such a quiet, tension-filled birthday morning, October the 19th. He merely shrugged when his mom kissed him good morning and wished him a happy birthday when she woke him up, and the French toast breakfast never tasted so dry, which made him feel worse- French toast was his favorite. When he went back to the hospital for his next dose of rabies shot, the doctor informed him and his mother the cat had not yet been found. Stan's head and arms were aching terrible when he came back home he didn't even eat any of his birthday lunch. He wondered to himself if his parents did indeed listen to him and had canceled any plans they had for his special day. He didn't know if he wanted them to or not. He just sat in front of the TV looking worn-out, barely saying anything so far. Sharon walked over to him.

"Stanley, sweetie, do you want to invite a few friends over tonight?" she asked him.

He exhaled slowly. "Doesn't matter really."

She sighed and sat next to him. "You do know why we had to get rid of the kitten right?"

He didn't answer.

"I know you grew attached to him but you can't hold onto every animal you come in contact with. He'll be better off in another home. At least you have Basha, and she's a very loving cat," she explained.

"Yeah yeah…"

"Are you sure you don't want anyone over? I'm sure your friends would want to celebrate the big thirteen with you, and I'm sure they've brought gifts for you. Why don't I invite them over tonight? I'm going to make lasagna and garlic bread and everything. Plus your cake will be too big just for your sister, father, you and me. And you've seem to have gotten a lot closer with Eric lately, and for such a good reason. I'm sure he'll want to come over. A night eating junk food, drinking soda and playing video games, celebrating the passage into a teenager- you must want that a little," Sharon was telling him.

Stan looked down, a smile curving ever-so-slightly on his lips. His mom rubbed his arm.

"I'll go call their parents. I promise you that you will have a good night tonight, promise." She got to her feet.

Stan sighed but hugged her. She always knew what to say and do to make him feel better. "Thanks Mom."

Sharon smiled and walked into the kitchen. Stan felt it was necessary to feel a little excited about tonight, it was his birthday after all. As usual, Kyle came around the house early. He quickly set his gift on the table in the living room before hurrying upstairs to Stan's room. He saw him on his bed stroking the head of his gray tabby, Basha.

"Dude, I heard what happened," Kyle said.

Stan looked up. Kyle sat down next to him.

"So all this time- you and Cartman were just taking care of stray cats?"

"Yeah…"

"Dude, why didn't you tell me? I thought we were best friends."

"Because Kyle, I knew you'd tell everyone else. You just can't keep something that involves Cartman a secret," Stan spat.

"But, you weren't doing anything wrong. I would have helped you guys."

Stan shrugged. "Maybe, but- you just don't understand why we did it. You don't get it. No one ever gets why I do the things I do. Why I go through so much trouble all the time to help animals. It makes me feel like such a pansy but- I can't stop doing it."

Kyle put an arm around him. "Hey, maybe I don't understand why you do those stupid things at times but- you cant beat yourself up over it. It's who you are, embrace it."

Stan looked at him.

"For so long I've gotten pissed off when I was made fun of for being a Jew and getting the top grades in class. Now, I could care less. It doesn't matter. You may be a bit of a pansy"-

Stan glared.

"But no one cares. You have more friends than the rest of us."

Stan smirked. "You're right on that."

Kyle got to his feet. "C'mon man, let's go downstairs. From what I've heard you haven't done a whole lot of fun things to celebrate turning into a teenager yet."

Stan got up too. "Yeah. Thanks dude."

"Of course- Super Best Friend," Kyle punched his right arm.

"_Ow_! Dude, I had a rabies shot today dumbass!"

Kyle just laughed as they went downstairs. Time went by and Butters showed up as well as Kenny, Token Black, Jimmy Valmer, Clyde Donavan, Stan's drummer friend, Trevor Malchony, good friend from history class, Michael Valdez, and his best girl friend, Jordan Henderson. He was defiantly surprised to see them all there in his living room.

"Dude, what the heck-?" Stan muttered.

"I said I'd invite some friends over," Sharon smiled. "Hurry up kids, dinner's going to be ready soon."

Stan was about to follow behind his friends into the dining room when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it up to see Cartman standing there.

"Oh, hey dude. Didn't know if you were coming or not," Stan said blankly.

Cartman looked unsure of himself. "Yeah well, I heard your mom was making lasagna."

Stan chuckled.

"And I got you this." He handed over a flat wrapped gift.

Stan studied it. "Can't remember the last time you got me a substantial birthday gift. Come on in."

Spending time with his friends certainly proved to lift Stan's spirits somewhat. He did forget about stray cats, the kitten his parents found, and rabies shots. He enjoyed opening his gifts even more. For once Cartman didn't give him something lame like a gift card to KFC or Wendell's Burgers. This time it was a sweet new baseball video game called Baseball Pro.

"Wow, thanks Cartman, this is _great_."

Kyle looked suspicious of the good gift but didn't say anything. After cake and ice cream and rough playing around and video games, his friends, minus Cartman had left.

"My mom said I don't need to come home at a specific time. Not like I ever do," he smiled.

At that moment Randy and Sharon entered the living room where Stan and Cartman were checking out the new baseball game on Stan's Wii 2. They were holding a wrapped box and had large smiles on their faces.

"Come on you guys, you already got me a Rockies Jersey, those $60 shoes I've wanted and $100 to spend at the mall," Stan said, although he was smiling widely.

"Well your mother and I found another present we knew you'd want at the last minute so, here it is," Randy said. Stan had gone back to talking to him during dinner.

"Ohh! I know what it is! I know what it is!" Cartman sang.

Stan rolled his eyes, sometimes it was hard to say Cartman was thirteen when he still acted like he was eight. Stan unwrapped the box and saw that it was a carrier. Heart pounding mad now, he turned it around and saw what he hoped was inside- the brown tabby kitten he had been taking care of for almost two weeks.

"Oh thank-you, oh thank-you, oh thank-you!" Stan cried and jumped up and hugged his parents tight before opening the carrier and pulling the cat to him.

"Your mom and I got to thinking Wednesday night… you seemed really set on keeping that cat. After everything you've been through the past couple months, well, we thought you should keep him," Randy smiled.

"We talked it over for a while before taking the kitten to the vet the next day. He has a clean bill of health," Sharon told their son.

"You're lucky Stan, if this were any other month we really would have taken it to the shelter. But, it being so close to your birthday…" Randy rolled his eyes.

Stan could not stop beaming. He looked at Cartman. "You really knew they'd let me keep him or were you just being a dick as usual?"

"Naw, I really knew. Good news for me too, I begged my mom to let me keep the kitten I've been watching, and she said yes!"

"Aweseome."

Stan stroked the brown tabby under his chin. "Hey there Napolzeon, hey…"

"Napolzeon?" Cartman looked at him as if he were insane.

"Yeah, I thought it up last week. It was the name I was going to give him."

Cartman rolled his eyes. "You hippies are nuts."

When Stan's parents disappeared from the room, Stan turned to face the fat boy. "Okay, cut the crap. Tell me really why you're really here."

"It's your birthday dude."

Stan glared.

"Alright, fine. I- I just wanted to- to- oh god, I can't say it."

"Thank me?"

"_What_? No, that's gay."

"I want to say thanks too," Stan said for him. "It was great, taking care of the cats without tearing each other's heads open."

"We never do. That's the Jew."

"By the way, Kyle promised to me he'd stay out of your business for good now."

Cartman looked relieved. "Good, because I swore to myself the next time he did something I'd"- he made a fist.

Stan set his new kitten aside and stood. "Look, think what you want now but- I feel that after what we've been through, well, we've gotten to know each other better than we ever had these past eight years. So, think of me as the same gay, animal-loving, sensitive, pussy hippie you want but, you're my friend."

Cartman was feeling extremely uncomfortable right now. He hated going for so long without ripping on someone. And Stan just gave him the usual reasons to rip him on, but he couldn't do it. _That damn hippie_!

"Thanks Stan," was all he said. He patted him on the back, took a plate that held a large slice of blue frosted birthday cake and left.

He may not have said it but Stan knew he and Cartman would be better friends now than they ever were. Same thing that happened with Butters when he was nine, he allowed himself the chance to get to know the person in a different light and they turned out alright in the end. Cartman hardly changed since preschool but Stan never was bothered by him the way Kyle was. He always gave him the benefit of a doubt when the chance arouse and even took his side and laughed at his jokes now and again. He never care if Kyle was angry with him doing it, he simply didn't allow some things to bother him. Kyle may never see Cartman in a different light but Stan didn't care. He made friends with anyone.

Stan felt brighter as the weeks went by. The day after his birthday they had found the cat that had attacked him and Eric. It was quarantined for ten days and showed up with no signs of rabies. Stan and Eric still had to receive their last two rabies vaccines since ten days had not passed, but Stan didn't care. The cat's tail was fixed and she was spayed and released back to the 'wild.' The other cats were also gathered and treated. Missing cats were returned to grateful owners and the others placed back in the wild if they were feral, others being up for adoption. And only Stan and his renewed friendship with Cartman could truly appreciate it all.

**End**

I hope you liked it. I hope Stan and Cartman didn't appear too 'gay' or anything. Please do tell me what you thought of it and I'll give you cookies!

_Magical love: Rose May 13, 2010_


End file.
